


Royally Spellbound

by Shiirakis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically tsukki is kinda magical. ish., dont expect too much technicalities pfft, king kags and witch?tsukki lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiirakis/pseuds/Shiirakis
Summary: Having ascended the throne after his father's death, Kageyama learns of the secrets that were hidden from him, one of which is Tsukishima Kei, a witch who now has to continue helping the young king rule his kingdom. They don't seem to get along but they'll just have to learn anyway.





	Royally Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao it's been a hot minute since I posted anything, 7 months to be exact lol rip me. This was supposed to be for the HQ Writer Zine but I dropped it when I realised it was getting too long lmao and now after months of not writing, I decided to just continue it. The first half of this chapter was written a while back so I apologise if the quality is uh... different.  
> Enjoy~

The crown sits heavy upon his head, weighing him down but he knows not to slouch, to keep his gaze up and ahead, to continue his father’s legacy with the same fervour and determination.

Kageyama Tobio is fifteen when his father passes on.

The funeral is far too grandeur for his tastes, almost to the point of disrespectful to him at least. He finds that he can’t properly mourn over the loss of his father but he supposes it is all part and parcel of being in the public eye. There’ll always be time alone later.

Kageyama Tobio is fifteen when he succeeds the throne.

The intense scrutiny he is under does not faze him for he knows he’ll have to work for their respect. There are expectations to meet and responsibilities to fulfil so he steels his shoulders and stands tall just like his father would. There’s no time for weakness now.

Kageyama Tobio is fifteen when he realises it’s the end of his childhood with the weight of the kingdom resting on frail shoulders.

His trips to the stables becomes far more infrequent, his classes growing more intense under the tutelage of his father’s most trusted advisor. He hates it. It hurts his head to study politics and diplomacy but it’s not a choice he can make and his advisor knows that.

“Your Majesty, please return your attention to the text in question.” Sugawara is patient, more so when it comes to Tobio. He has watched the young king grow and he’ll continue to do so for as long as he can. “Tobio… I know it has been a long day but do bear with me for another hour at least.”

“Hinata’s taking good care of the horses…” Tobio doesn’t turn his gaze away from the window, watching the stable boy prance around with the horses and he wishes he could be there too. He could be there, practicing horseback archery just like how his father taught him. He could be there, messing around with Hinata who’s all smiles and joy.

But he can’t.

Sugawara ruffles Tobio’s dark hair, smiling at the sparkle in his eyes. His passion for horse-riding hasn’t diminished the least and it pains Sugawara to take it away from him, even if he shakes his head and tells Sugawara that it’s fine. “I doubt you’re in the mood for more studying so come on, there’s something important I need to show you… It has something to do with your father.”

Tobio whips his head round so fast at the mentioning of his father that it draws out a chuckle from Sugawara but he immediately sobers up and softly exhales. He thinks it’s too early for Tobio to know but there’s no telling when trouble could arise that might catch them unaware.

“What is it? Is it a secret?” Tobio curiously tilts his head, puzzled by the apprehensiveness in his tutor’s features. He doesn’t pry further when Sugawara responds with a quiet sigh and turns to leave, beckoning for Tobio to follow close.

They head to a part of the castle where Tobio hasn’t explored before. The hallways are darker, shadowed by the overhanging trees and he wonders if the chill he’s feeling is attributed to it. He has always been advised to avoid that particular section of the castle because of the dense forest that looms beyond the grounds. Past the flight of stairs, they finally arrive at a door that seemed like any other. It was nothing out of the ordinary; just a wooden door that’s aged with time and hanging on creaky hinges, but past it laid nothing like what Tobio expected.

He’s transfixed by the soft glow of the room, rows of potted herbs and flowers neatly lining the windowsills and the floor, shelves filled with books from edge to edge. While the forest behind blocked out most of the much needed sunlight, there were strange orbs of light floating round and it was enough to brighten the room.

“Kei,” Sugawara places a gentle hand on Tobio’s back for him to take a step forward. “This is—”

“Kageyama Tobio, the new king. Yeah, I got the message.”

Tobio’s never felt quite so irked by anyone before. Perhaps just the slightest in the beginning by Hinata but the mocking tone and the awful smug smirk the other boy had was grating on his nerves. “Who is he?”

“Your father…” Sugawara trails off for a moment, collecting his thoughts and the appropriate words to use. He needed to convey this delicately. No matter the status, Tobio is still a child after all—

“Your father uses my services to indirectly get rid of people he doesn’t like.”

“Kei!” Sugawara is aghast by the frankness that Kei exhibits in front of the young king, though he’s not surprised. Kei was never one to sugarcoat his words.

“I don’t see the point of fluffing it up just to make his father’s actions sound more appealing.” Kei gives a shrug and resumes trimming his plants. Those words did not sit well with Tobio though, who had no qualms in reaching for Kei and yanking him by the front of his shirt.

“My father was a good man! You don’t know anything!”

“Hah, isn’t it you that’s in the dark about everything?—”

“Silence!”

“Well your ‘good’ father hired me to plant curses on people!” Kei braces himself when Tobio raises his fist but a stern voice stops him in his tracks.

“Tobio, that’s enough.”

“Is it true? Did my father really do all that?” Tobio’s unyielding gaze bores right through Sugawara who only nods and he hopes that Tobio will eventually understand the turmoil his father had to go through in keeping their kingdom together. “Get this witch out of this castle!”

“We can’t do that Tobio.” Sugawara stops Tobio before he can protest. “We vowed to keep his family safe here for as long as we are around. You know our gardener, Akiteru? You’ve met him many times before haven’t you? He’s Kei’s older brother.”

“I have no intentions of using his services, can’t we just send them away?” His father will always be a good man to Tobio, and that is what will remain as a firm memory, regardless of the things he may have done.

Though as adamant as Tobio was, Sugawara only shakes his head with a solemn sigh. “We can’t just do that, Tobio… I suppose both of you got off to a bad start so perhaps you can start over? Both of you are of the same age! I could let you have a day off from your studies to show Kei your horse-riding skills?”

The counter offer was certainly tempting, and despite his immense dislike for the witch, he wanted no more than to spend time outside than in a stifling environment of a classroom. “As long as he doesn’t get in my way.”

“Lovely! I’ll block out half the day out of your schedule for tomorrow then! But for now, you still need to finish up classes for today so let’s head back, shall we?” Sugawara smiles at the quiet groaning Tobio lets out and discretely hands over a letter to Kei once the young king has stepped out of the room. “He did not forget about you and your family… You have nothing to worry about Kei.”

Kei waits till the door is shut before he breaks off the wax seal on the envelope. The penmanship in the letter is of the old King’s, shaky from illness and old age but nevertheless, written with a confident hand. The letter spoke of things the King had never told Kei in person but Kei had always understood the reasons for the decisions that had to be made and he had always been grateful for the fact that the King took him and his brother in and treated them like regular people.

“My job isn’t over yet I guess.” Kei muses before getting back to work.

\- -

Tobio wakes up more refreshed than ever in anticipation of the day ahead, hastily putting on his riding gear before heading down to the stables where Hinata had just finished grooming the horses. “Kageyama!—Uh. I mean uh!... Your Highness? Wait no, your Majesty!”

Tobio flicks Hinata’s forehead when he starts to bow. “Drop the formalities, dumbass. We’re not strangers.”

“Would be great if you were nicer to me now that you’re the king!” Hinata grins as he brings out Tobio’s mare. “Milk misses you a lot!”

“I miss her too—”

“You named your horse, Milk? Wow, that’s some creativity right there. Were you thirsty when you named her?” Tobio has barely begun to brush Milk’s snow white coat when Sugawara arrives with the witch, that condescending smirk still plastered across his face.

Tobio bristles, slowly brushing his horse’s coat as he glares at Kei. Rude, had he no respect? “What I name my horse is none of your business.” Strapping on the saddle, Tobio hops on and gallops off across the field, leaving the others far behind.

“And who might you be huh?! Do you know who you were talking to? He’s the king mind you! The king!!!” Hinata had no idea who the new guy was that came with the advisor but he was already starting to dislike him already.

“Oh my, I barely noticed you standing there, shrimpy. Whoops.”

Perhaps dislike was an understatement.

“Kei… Please control yourself.” Sugawara wonders for a brief moment if he was more of a babysitter rather than an advisor, remembering how he had to step in when Tobio and Hinata used to fight all the time. “Shouyou, this is Kei, one of our… Librarians. He’ll be helping Tobio in his studies so I’m hoping they’ll try and at least get along.”

“I will?”

“You _will_ be helping Tobio, yes.” Sugawara shoots Kei a sharp glare that has him flinching and nodding stiffly. Once Tobio was back and more visibly relaxed, Sugawara clasps his hands with a gasp. “Tobio! Teach Kei how to ride a horse!”

Now this was not Kei’s domain, and while he knew it very well, so did Tobio.

The devious grin did not go unseen to which Kei immediately took a step back, protesting as much as he could but apparently the young king was having none of it. “What? Too scared of getting on a horse?”

“I’m just not interested in getting thrown off by an animal I’ve never been in contact with before.” Kei keeps his arms folded, unyielding even when Sugawara tries to tug him over to Tobio’s horse. “You can’t make me.”

“As your king, I order you to get your ass over here on the horse. Can’t go against that now can you?”

The pleading looks Kei directs to Sugawara is blatantly ignored with a shrug of his shoulders, forcing Kei to comply as he reluctantly trudges over to where the huge beast was. He gently strokes Milk, feeling more relieved when the horse doesn’t seem to react too badly but of course, he really should have known Tobio was up to something.

Barely giving Kei any time to adjust on the saddle, Tobio grins as he pats the horse’s rear. “Go!”

There Kei was, clinging on for his dear life as Milk gallops off, the others watching with dropped jaws and it wasn’t long before Kei’s shrieks grew softer with distance.

“…Tobio.” Exasperation was evident in Sugawara’s tone which Tobio was all too familiar with.

“Yes?”

“Please go get Kei.”

\- -

The rush of wind against Kei has him clinging even more desperately than ever until the horse slows to a trot. It takes a moment for Kei to release his grip, only to land on the muddy ground with a muted thud and a drawn out groan.

Tobio is hardly concerned as he makes his way to them and wordlessly leans over Kei who finally opens his eyes when he’s overcasted by a shadow. Even with his glasses askew, the shit-eating grin was crystal clear to Kei. _Smug bastard_.

“Didn’t realise you weren’t ready. Whoops.” The tone Tobio takes is hardly apologetic and the hand he holds out is nothing but a patronising gesture that Kei wants to swat away, but a better idea comes to mind.

He mutters something too quiet for Tobio to catch and it takes a second for Tobio to find himself yanked face first into the mud by a mysterious vine coiled round his ankle.

The petty revenge is sweet to Kei and he doesn’t hesitate in biting back. “Didn’t think you were this light on your feet. Whoops.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should finish the fic first before posting or splitting it into two chapters just so I'll be more pressured to see this through.  
> So if there's a good response, I'll continue. Otherwise... The End? Thanks for reading!


End file.
